Freaky Friday
by Miss P
Summary: Brennan and Booth switch bodies!
1. Chapter 1

**Freaky Friday **

_By Miss P  
__  
Summary: Brennan and Booth switch bodies!  
__  
Disclaimer: I don't own Bones_

_A/N: Another chapter to "SEFBIAC" is on its way. For those who haven't seen it, check it out,_  
_it's called "**Sometimes even FBI Agents cry**", and let me know what you think ; )_

_XxxxX_

It was a Friday morning when Brennan woke up. At the instant she opened her eyes, she was sure something was wrong, she just didn't know what. With a tired yawn, she stretched and got out of bed. That's when she realized the room didn't look right. This was not _her_ bedroom. Startled, Brennan scanned the room. It took several minutes for her to recognize the furniture and other things there. She knew where she was, but that didn't make the confusion less tangible. She had no memory of coming home with Booth last night, so why would she wake up in his bed?

Brennan finally managed to move her legs, and went into the bathroom, hoping some cold water splashed in her face would help her think clearly. It was when she looked in the bathroom mirror she saw it, Booth's face staring back at her.

"Booth what are you doing here?" it was a stupid question; it was _his _home after all. She spun around, ready to confront him, but there was no one there. "Booth?" Brennan repeated. There was something wrong with her voice. She turned back to the mirror, and there he was again, those gorgeous brown eyes staring at her in confusion.

Brennan slowly reached out and touched her face, the movement reflecting in the mirror. She gasped and pulled the hand away as if it had been burned. It was then she realized it, her own reflection didn't show, there was only Booth in the mirror. Brennan gasped again, staring at the mirror in shock. Afraid of what she would se; she looked down. It was what she feared, what she refused to believe. The body was a man's body, she guessed Booth's.

Her eyes shot up to stare back at the reflection. Her mouth fell open as she took in view of Booth's face staring back at her. Thoughts flashed through her head as she was trying to analyze the situation. It didn't work and everything she thought of had to be turned down as impossible. But she couldn't deny it either, the evidence was right there in front of her.

If she hadn't known that it _was_ impossible, she would have thought that somehow, she had been trapped in Booth's body. Then, something else occurred to her. If she was somehow _in_ Booth, where was he? Or... his soul. Where was her body?

A sharp knock on the door snapped her out of her thoughts. She felt dizzy when she walked out of the bathroom, and towards the door. What she saw when she opened it didn't make her feel better. For a moment she actually thought she was going to pass out right then and there.

They just started at each other for a long time, finally Brennan regained her voice. "We need to talk." the voice was really weird to her. And so was the person standing in the doorway. "Booth? Is that you?" she asked in disbelief. "What is going on?" she stared at the woman; it was supposed to be her.

"And what the hell are you wearing?" Brennan realized what a stupid question that was. Booth and she had somehow switched bodies, and all she could ask about was his choice of clothing?

"I could ask you the same."

"I woke up in this," Brennan defended herself, quickly scanning the boxers she had on. "You changed your clothes… please tell me you didn't… uh… look…"

Booth smiled nervously. "I tried not to. Hope you do the same. And... uh, keep your eyes closed, okay?"

XxxxX

**_TBC_**

_A/N: __I wanted do to something FUN while writing sad "SEFBIAC", so here's something, uh… different. Think "Freaky Friday" but with Booth and Brennan ; )_

_**So, is it worth continuing, or too… weird?**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter two**

Brennan didn't know why, considering she wasn't in her own body, but she suddenly felt embarrassed standing there half naked. She walked back into the bedroom and closed the door behind her. Booth waited, feeling more and more nervous as the time passed by.

"What's taking you so long in there?" he finally had to ask.

"I don't know where you keep your clothes, and it's not easy getting dressed with your eyes closed," Brennan shouted through the closed door. "How do you tie this thing?"

Booth was confused. "The tie? If you got everything else right, you don't need to have your eyes closed anymore."

"They're not closed now…"

"Then what are you doing in there? Hey you wouldn't have had to hide in there at all, you know... I've seen myself before…hey did you..." Booth was cut off as Brennan came out of the bedroom.

"There has to be a logical explanation," she said.

"You're the scientist, figure something out!"

"I have no idea of what happened to us, this shouldn't be possible at all; I can't explain any of this."

Booth sighed, shaking his head. "What happened? Did we uh... switch bodies?"

Brennan was silent as she thought. "I hate to say it but yes, I think that's exactly what we did."

"But how?"

She shook her head not even bothering to answer. She didn't have one.

"I have to work, I uh... we have a case," Booth said, trying a small uncertain smile.

"Oh that's good, let's go then," Brennan walked pass Booth toward the door. His voice stopped her and she turned.

"What?"

"Uhm how exactly are we supposed to work when we look like this?" he gestured at his body, _her _body.

Brennan stared as realization hit. She couldn't go to the Jeffersonian looking like Booth. She frowned. "I guess we have to switch jobs until we're back to normal," she finally said.

"I can't do your job!" Booth exclaimed. "And you shouldn't do mine, it's... wrong."

"Do you have a better idea?"

Booth sighed, knowing that she was right. "Fine. FBI has sent remains to the Jeffersonian, I'm... I should go check it out."

Brennan couldn't help but smile. "You're going to identify human remains?" she chuckled.

"You said it yourself Bones."

"Yes but it's impossible for someone like you to..." she was cut off.

"Thanks a lot," Booth muttered. "You're not that good at what I do either so."

"Much better than you will be at doing my job I'm sure," she argued.

Booth sighed, hating to admit that she was probably right. He was going to look like an idiot. Or... he was going to make _her_ look like an idiot.

"Maybe we should call in sick or something?"

"Don't be silly. I'll come with you. We should stay as close to each other as possible."

Booth stared at her.

"I uh..." Brennan realized what she'd just said. "For a scientific purpose of course."

"Yeah, of course."

XxxxX

**_TBC :) _**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter three**

Booth stared at the bones at the table in front of him. Luckily the morning had started with office related work, and Booth had been proud of managing Brennan's job actually quite good. That was until the remains were brought in. He had improvised at first and gotten away with it except a few puzzled looks, but now he had no idea of what to say. He stared, willing his mind to come up with something.

Brennan leaned in, whispering facts in his ear.

Booth frowned, he realized he didn't understand half of what she was saying. "What?" he whispered back. "His radio's broken?"

"Radius."

"Right," Booth mumbled. Then he cleared his throat, smiling sheepishly at the squints staring back at him. He was just about to talk again, when Angela raised her hand in a _stop_ motion.

"Sweetie," she said. "You've been acting weird all morning, what is going on?"

Booth looked at Brennan for help.

"Nothing is wrong!" she said before she could stop herself. Booth shot her an annoyed look.

"No offence, Booth but why are you here?"

Brennan and Booth looked at each other. "Uh..." they said simultaneously. Then none of them knew how to go on from there.

"Yes," Booth finally said. "Booth, you should go do your thing, you know? Or I could go if you'd rather..."

Brennan shook her head, hoping he'd pick up on the warning. He did and immediately fell silent.

Angela stared. "Are you two hiding something from me?"

"No!" Booth.

"Of course not!" Brennan

"I think you are, you sleeping together or something? Cause that would make your world spin," she grinned.

"I'm not having sex with Booth!" Brennan shot back at her friend, without thinking. She didn't realize her mistake until Angela stared at her, a bewildered look on her face.

"I mean, with Bones," she hastily corrected herself, glancing at her partner who was staring back at her with a look of disbelief on his face. She hated this; it was making her confused and awkward. She didn't want to lie, but what choice did they have?

It was Booth who realized that this was not working. He couldn't do Brennan's job if his life depended on it. He wasn't a scientist, and trying to act like one just made him look dumber than he actually was.

"I'm not feeling well, I should go home," he said abruptly.

Brennan had turned her eyes on the remains, doing some analyzing in her head. Now her head shot up and eyes locked on Booth. She wanted to protest, but the look he was giving her made her realize he was serious.

Angela nodded, but still looked at her friend questioningly. "Sure, we'll have this man identified for you when you come back," she said at last. Booth nodded. "Thanks." He turned to walk. "Bones, you coming?"

Neither he nor Brennan noticed the mistake, but Angela had.

XxxxX

Sprawled on the sofa back at Brennan's place, Booth felt a lot better and he was sure she was too.

"What are we going to do?" he whined, turning his head so he could look at his partner. "This is a disaster; everyone's going to think we've lost it."

Brennan couldn't help but smile. He was right of course. Today had been crazy. None of them had known how to act. They'd called one another the wrong name, and said the wrong things at the wrong places. But to Booth's dismay, Brennan had done surprisingly good acting like him the short time they'd been at the bureau. He had almost been glad when she'd made the mistake and started squint-talk in front of Cullen.

Booth shifted so he was half lying, his back against the arm of the sofa and his legs slung across Brennan's thighs.

"What are you doing?" Brennan complained.

"Hey it's not really my legs, it's yours, they're beautiful," he grinned.

"Thanks, I guess," Brennan couldn't resist smiling back. She rested her arms on his legs, leaning back against the cushions.

"Why did you say _I'm not sleeping with Booth_?" Booth suddenly asked.

"Because I'm not," Brennan said, not understanding the question. She had just told the truth.

Booth snorted, and then shook his head amused. "Yeah, but you said it through _my_ body. You made it sound like I said I wasn't having sex with myself or something."

Brennan surprised both of them by laughing.

Booth looked offended. "That's not funny."

"It actually is," Brennan laughed. "Angela must think you're crazy."

"Oh god," Booth let out an exasperated sigh. "This is insane!" He studied her for a while, still having a hard time accepting that it was his own body and face he was looking at.

"We have to fix this, there has to be a way," he said. "Right?"

Brennan shrugged. "I have no idea," she confessed. She hated being clueless, but this time she truly was.

XxxxX

**_TBC ;)_**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

A knock on the door broke the silence that had fallen since neither Brennan nor Booth had known what to say.

Automatically Brennan went to open. It wasn't until she stood face to face with a stunned Angela, that she realized she had done it again. Angela didn't know what had happened to them, for her, it was Booth who had opened the door.

Brennan smiled sheepishly, suddenly feeling so stupid.

"I knew it!" Angela exclaimed. "You _are_ sleeping with Brennan," she grinned. "Or else you wouldn't be here this late."

"Angela," Brennan began. "It's not what you think; I have to tell you something."

"No!" Booth protested. "We agreed we wouldn't tell anyone, if this comes out… hell I'll probably lose my job. FBI won't understand!"

Angela gaped, thinking their banter only added to her theory. Only there seemed to be so much more. If Brennan was afraid of losing her job because she was involved with Booth, it had to be serious. But… Angela frowned. Something didn't quite feel right. Why had Brennan said _the FBI won't understand_ when she had referred to _her_ job?

"What's going on?" she finally demanded.

Booth and Brennan looked at each other.

"We have to tell her, maybe she can help?" Brennan whispered.

"I don't like this," Booth whispered back.

"We have no choice Booth."

"Uh what? Why are you calling yourself Booth?"

"We've switched bodies," Brennan blurted, before Booth had a chance to stop her. He stared at her accusingly, but at the moment she didn't care. This needed to be said, and Angela could keep a secret.

Only… she laughed.

"Yeah right, I can see what you're trying to do, but it won't work."

"We're not trying to do anything, it's true!"

Angela shook her head. "Booth," she looked at who she thought was Booth. Then she turned her gaze to Brennan. "Sweetie. Don't lie to me; I won't tell anyone, I think it's cute that you two are finally together."

Booth sighed. "She's not lying," he said unwillingly.

Angela raised an eyebrow. "She?"

"Yes it's true," Brennan began rambling random scientific terms that she knew Booth couldn't even pronounce. Just to be sure she added a few lines of Latin, ending her speech with a perfect quote in Japanese.

When she was finished, Angela's eyes were wide in astonishment. She threw a quick glance at Booth, then back at Brennan.

"You couldn't possible know all that, no offence," she said. She shook her head not wanting to believe what they had just told her. But how could she deny it after hearing _that_? It was so Brennan, but it'd come from Booth's mouth. Angela was confused.

She sighed. "Okay," she began. "Say I believe you," she looked back and forth between the two of them. "Which one of you is Brennan?" she asked, still not understanding.

"I am," Brennan said immediately. "I'm… I'm in here," she added, gesturing for Booth's body.

"She is," Booth added. "God knows what she will do to me when I'm not around," he tried to joke, but Brennan didn't get the humor.

She blushed, staring at him. "I wouldn't…" her voice trailed off. Somehow she didn't feel comfortable giving him promises she wasn't sure she could keep. Then it suddenly occurred to her; _that_ thought didn't only apply to her. She had no idea of what _he_ would do to _her_ body.

"What will _you_ do?" she asked, accusingly.

"Nothing!" Booth almost yelled. "Geez Bones," he mumbled then, feeling embarrassed just thinking of taking advantage of _wearing_ her body.

"Oh… my… god," Angela suddenly spoke. "I totally believe you, I have no idea how this is possible, but I believe you." She grinned then.

Booth looked at Brennan and realized she looked just as awkward as he felt.

"Ange, don't tell anyone, please?"

Angela nodded. "Okay, for now," she said. "Hey I'll leave you to it, I'm sure you guys have a lot to talk about," she grinned, starting to head toward the door. Then she stopped, a smirk playing at her lips.

"Sweetie, if I were you right now, I'd have sex."

Angela disappeared, leaving both Booth and Brennan staring at the closed door with horrified looks on their faces.

XxxxX

**TBC**

_A/N: Thanks everyone for the reviews! It's great to get to know what you think of the story!_

_Next chapter to "SEFBIAC" will be ready tomorrow : )_


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

When the morning sun shone through the window, Brennan was first to open her eyes. She sleepily turned her head and saw… herself. She gaped, thinking that maybe she was still sleeping. It took several minutes for her mind to remember everything that had happened and when she realized that it meant another day looking like Booth, she groaned.

Not that she didn't like the way he looked, in fact she more than liked _that_. But she preferred to admire those looks during slightly more normal circumstances.

"Hey," Booth whispered tiredly. "We slept on the couch?"

"Yes," Brennan confirmed. "It looks like we did."

"Uh… what day is it?"

Brennan chuckled at his confused look. "Saturday."

"Oh thank god." He let out a sigh of relief.

She shot him a questioning look.

"No work."

"Oh."

Booth sat up, stretching his arms. Then he stood and started to walk toward the bathroom.

"Where are you going?" Brennan asked. He stopped to look at her.

"What does it look like Bones; I'm going to take a shower."

Brennan nodded absentmindedly. But then it hit her. She stood abruptly. "NO!" she exclaimed, maybe too loud, but she didn't care at the moment.

Booth stopped to stare at her.

"You… you can't do that," she stammered nervously.

Booth frowned, not understanding. "Why not?"

Brennan suddenly felt extremely awkward. "Uh, well… it's… it's my body you will be showering. I don't think I'm comfortable with that," she finally said.

Booth seemed to think about that for a moment, but then he grinned. "What? You prefer being all dirty?" he teased.

"Well, no but…" her voice trailed off as she didn't know what to say.

"Bones, it's just a shower."

Brennan cringed at the thought, but she forced herself to be rational about it. It was indeed just a shower. Finally she nodded and sighed defeated. "Fine," she muttered, sitting back down.

Booth smiled. "I promise I won't uh… look."

Brennan glared at him. "Liar."

XxxxX

As she sat there listening to the running water she suddenly felt the need to see what he was doing in there. It was driving her crazy not knowing. She didn't know where it came from, but she got an idea, it wasn't like this situation could get any more awkward anyway. Brennan suddenly felt brave and adventurous. Booth would regret doing this to her.

With a smirk on her lips, Brennan got up and silently walked to the closed bathroom door. She carefully pushed the handle down, checking to see if he'd locked the door. It was unlocked. Brennan smiled, fighting back the sudden nervousness and started to unbutton her shirt. When she was fully undressed, she pushed the door opened and stepped inside.

Once in there she froze in the middle of the room. Booth hadn't heard her yet and for a moment she felt like changing her mind and run. She ignored the awkward feeling and pushed the shower curtain aside before she had time to change her mind.

"Mind if I join you?"

Booth's eyes widened in pure shock as he stared at her. "Bones!" he gasped. "What the hell are you doing?"

"Showering," she simply said, stepping into the shower, enjoying the stunned expression on his face.

"But…" he couldn't speak. There was just no way he could form a coherent sentence when she was standing so close to him. He was dumbfounded.

Brennan smiled. "Not so cocky now are you?"

Booth still couldn't speak. He felt awkward, embarrassed and shocked all at the same time. For a second he considered bolting, but as the shock slowly started to wear off he decided to finish the shower, trying to ignore the fact that Brennan was right there with him.

"God, you're… I can't believe you'd do something like this," he finally managed.

Brennan just smiled, knowing that if she had been in her own body, she wouldn't have. But this was different. She didn't have anything to feel ashamed or embarrassed by now.

Well, that was what she thought. With the water running, none of them heard the soft knock on the bathroom door and Angela calling her name.

XxxxX

_**TBC ;)**_

_A/N: I'm sorry if you think this shower thing is too OOC for Brennan. But considering they're literally not the__mselves, and this is a…  
well kind of extreme situation, I think it's okay to act a bit different. And you have to admit, it's a lot of fun :)_


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

"Sweetie, I know you're in there, I can hear the shower!" Angela called through the closed door. "Hey I really need to talk to you!"

Angela sighed. Was she deaf? "Brennan!" she called out louder. Still no answer. Angela shrugged then. Not wanting to wait for Brennan to finish she pushed the door opened and peeked inside. "Sweetie!" she called.

Brennan and Booth stiffened at the sound of the artist's voice. "It's Ange," Brennan whispered, stating the obvious.

"Yes, I can hear that, do something Bones!" Booth whispered frantically.

"No, _you_ do something, unless you want her to see me like this," Brennan whispered back, gesturing for the body she was in.

Booth stared at her in shock as he finally realized what she was implying.

"OH MY GOD!" Angela suddenly exclaimed. "Booth is in there with you," she stated. "And don't deny it, I can hear you."

There was a long awkward silence. Finally Brennan spoke. "Yes."

"It's not what you think," Booth tried to defend himself. "Do you mind, uh you know… getting out of here?" he added.

Angela chuckled. "So no sneak peek?" she teased. "Sweetie won't you let me have a look?"

"What are you talking about?"

"It's not fair you're the only one who gets to see Booth naked."

Brennan said something back, but Booth couldn't hear it. He was too busy staring at the wall in hopes of escaping this hell. If a hole in the floor had opened right then and there, he would gladly have dived right in. Surely this situation couldn't get any more embarrassing.

Then, to his utter astonishment, Brennan's logic made him reconsider. "I don't think Booth would be comfortable with that, even though he has nothing to be ashamed of, in fact he is very well proportioned," she said matter-of-factly. She turned her head to look at him. "Would you?"

"No, Bones, I certainly would not," he muttered, hoping his cheeks, or… well… her cheeks, weren't too red by now.

Angela laughed. "Okay then, I'll go, but hurry," she left, a huge smile playing on her lips.

XxxxX

Angela was waiting on the couch when Booth and Brennan finally came out of the bathroom. None of them looked directly at her as they made it up to the sofa, sitting down.

Angela grinned, sensing the awkwardness radiating off of them. "I can't believe you guys showered together," she laughed softly. "Was it.." she was cut off.

"Ange, stop. What did you want to tell me?"

Angela sighed, not wanting to let the shower subject go just yet.

"Okay," she said at last. "I was in bed last night and I suddenly came to think of this movie, Freaky Friday, and I realized the exact same thing that happened in the movie has happened to you," she paused, giving the partners a look.

They were both staring at her, impatient and puzzled looks on their faces.

"And?" Brennan finally asked.

"Of course I always thought it was just fiction, until you guys, that is."

"So, how do we fix it?" Booth asked impatiently, eager to get some positive news.

Angela smiled sheepishly. "I'm not sure, did you guys happen to crack a fortune cookie?" she meant it as a joke. A lame one maybe, but the looks on both of their faces made her realize it wasn't a joke to them. Angela arched an eyebrow, staring as it finally dawned on her. "You did?"

"Yes, we ate at a Chinese restaurant, and when we were about to leave, this old lady gave us a cookie each. There was some text in it but it didn't make any sense," Brennan explained.

"That's it then!" Angela exclaimed. "It has to be it!"

"What?" Booth asked. "The cookie?"

"No! The text, the prophecy."

"Prophecy?" Brennan frowned. "I can't see how a piece of paper could…" she was cut off.

"What did it say?"

They looked at each other, then finally back at Angela. "I don't remember." Booth sighed.

"_A journey soon begins," _Brennan paused to think_. "Its prize reflected in another's eyes. __When what you see is what you lack, then selfless love will change you back," _she quoted. "It doesn't make any sense."

Angela was quiet as she though. Then her face lit up and she smiled. "It makes perfect sense, sweetie!" she grinned. Brennan looked doubtful. "I don't know what that means," she finally said.

Angela rolled her eyes, but couldn't help but smile. "Selfless love will change you back," she repeated. "I think you two should sit down and have a little talk."

Brennan frowned. "We're sitting down having a talk right now."

"Not that kind of talk, Bones." Booth shot in. "You know, the… confession kind of talk."

Brennan looked clueless and Booth sighed.

Angela smiled at them. "Glad one of you seems to get my point," she smirked. "I wish I could stick around to hear this, but I have to get going. Hey maybe when I come back you guys will be back to normal!" With that, she got up and headed to toward the door.

"But Ange!" Brennan called. "I don't understand."

"Booth does, ask him!" she grinned. The door closed before Brennan could talk. She turned to Booth with an exasperated look on her face. She sighed and her features softened a bit. The question was clear in her eyes, but Booth didn't know how to explain. It didn't seem to matter what he did these days, awkwardness and embarrassment seemed to follow him around like a tail. He just couldn't get rid of it, no matter what he did or said, it was always there lurking in the corners, just waiting to attack.

He sighed and grimaced. "She meant that we… uh… we…" his voice trailed off. Why couldn't Angela have explained this to Brennan?

"Okay, I go first, then it's your turn, okay?" he said instead, sending a mental prayer to God that this would actually work.

Brennan was just about to ask, when Booth continued. "I love you."

Whatever she had been trying to say died on her lips. She stared at him in shock.

"What?" she finally whispered.

XxxxX

**TBC ;)**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter ****7**

Brennan was shocked. She was sure she had heard him right, but why had he said something like that? Did he love her?

It took several quiet and awkward seconds until she finally realized what he had meant. What Angela had meant. _"Selfless love will change you back."_ Was saying they loved each other going to fix them? She didn't know where it came from, but she suddenly felt disappointed by knowing _that_ was the only reason he'd said it.

"I love you too," she blurted out. Booth cringed at hearing her say it. It wasn't that he didn't want to hear it. He did, more than anything. But it was the _way_ she'd said it that bothered him.

He sighed. "Maybe you should at least try to sound like you mean it," he muttered. The words hadn't meant anything to her; she could just as well have said _Good morning_ or, _see you later_.

"But I don't!"

Booth stared. "What?" he asked in a small voice. "You don't love me? Not even a little bit?"

Brennan was shocked to see the sorrow on his face. She sighed, biting her lower lip before speaking again. "Well yes, of course I do," she finally confessed.

That put a smile on Booth's face. Brennan on the other hand wasn't so happy. "It didn't work, I'm still in your body," she stated the obvious.

Booth frowned.

"Hey!" Brennan suddenly exclaimed and Booth almost jumped at her sudden outburst. "Maybe it's not what we say, but what we do," she mused. That received a puzzled look. "We should try to kiss."

Booth nearly stopped breathing. He stared at her, not believing what he'd just heard. "Kiss?" he repeated like an idiot.

"Yes, I believe you are familiar with kissing, it shouldn't be too difficult for you."

Booth snorted. So she was serious then? He finally nodded, nervous all of the sudden.

"Are you sure, I mean… we're not… we're like this?" he gestured at their bodies. "Wouldn't it be, you know… weird?"

"It will be an experimental kiss," she said, as if it would explain everything.

Booth arched an eyebrow. "Experimental huh?"

"Yes."

Maybe it would be for her, but somehow he really doubted that. Feeling the way he did now, he was sure that she'd have to be at least a little nervous. Before he could think too much about it, Brennan scooted closer and leaned in, placing her lips against his. Booth couldn't move, but feeling her lips against his, slowly brought him out of the shock and he finally kissed her back. First all he could think of was how strange it was kissing his own lips, but then he thought of her. Knowing that it was Brennan that controlled those lips made him forget all about their situation and lose himself in the wonderful feeling that filled him.

When they finally pulled away, both their faces were flustered and breathing wasn't as easy as it should be. They stared at each other, waiting nervously for anything to change.

"Oh" Brennan suddenly exclaimed. He looked at her, almost expecting something to happen. Was this it? Were they going to change back? But she looked… surprised. "I think your body is reacting to the kiss," she said.

Booth stared at her, first not getting what she was talking about. Reacting, as in changing? Then, it hit him and he felt his cheeks go red.

"There is no need to be ashamed," Brennan had picked up on his sudden change of mood. "Arousal is natural for any human and for a man it's…" she cut herself off as Booth abruptly got to his feet. Before she could ask him what was wrong he walked away, quickly leaving the room.

Brennan stared. "Booth?" she called out.

"Just… watch a movie or something," he shouted.

"Why would I want to do that? Do you want to watch it with me?"

"No!"

"But… what are you doing in there?"

"Nothing!"

"Are you okay, you sound upset?"

"No, just… God! Bones!" Booth came back, but stopped in the middle of the room.

"What is it?" Brennan asked.

"You just… don't say things like that, okay?"

Brennan looked confused, not getting what she'd done wrong. "Okay," she finally said. "If it makes you feel embarrassed I won't mention it. But I don't understand why you'd feel awkward. I'm sure you've experienced it a lot of times."

Booth considered hiding someplace where she could never find him, but instead he wandered back to the couch and sat, as far away from her as possible.

"This is different," he muttered, still embarrassed.

"Yes, I'm in your body and you are in mine."

"Exactly, Bones."

XxxxX

**_TBC : ) _**

_A/N: I just HAD to embarrass him a little bit more, it's so much fun! Hope you think so too : )  
_


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter eight.  
**

Booth stared at Brennan in disbelief. "I can't see why I have to come," he finally said. "It's a party for the Jeffersonian staff; I'm FBI for God's sake!"

Brennan stared back, just as bewildered. "Booth, of course you have to go, you're me. When I think of it, it's actually I that don't have to go."

It dawned on him then, and he grimaced. "Right," he sighed. "Of course." he couldn't believe he had actually forgotten about the so called situation they were in. Of course he had to attend; he was supposed to go as Brennan.

"And it's tonight?"

"Yes. I'm sorry I didn't tell you sooner. I forgot."

"That's ok Bones, I'll just go like this," he eyed the jeans and blouse he had on. "Or... not? Do you have to wear a dress?"

Brennan couldn't help but smile. "Yes."

"Oh God."

XxxxX

Hours later, Brennan had been at Booth's place to pick up a suit, and when she came back to her own apartment, she was expecting Booth to be dressed. But she found him in her bedroom, searching through her closet, wearing nothing but panties and a lace bra.

Brennan stopped dead in the doorway, staring. "Why are you walking around half naked?" she asked, accusingly.

Booth jumped at hearing her voice. Then he smiled sheepishly at her. "I don't know what to wear," he confessed, scanning the room. Clothes were thrown all over the bed. Brennan's eyes widened as she took in the mess he had managed to create. Booth grabbed one of the dresses and held it up for Brennan to see. "What about this?"

Brennan frowned. "To a formal gathering?" she asked skeptically.

"It's nothing wrong with it... it's uh... you know... sexy."

Brennan couldn't deny that. But the little black thing he was holding up was way too tight and way too short. She shook her head. "It's not appropriate," she finally said, heading up to Booth, she took the dress from him and put it back into the closet. After a while she came out holding a light green dress.

"Try this on."

Booth did. Brennan helped him with the zipper.

"It looks good." Brennan said, eyeing the clothing as it clung to the upper body. Reached the knees and swirled as he spun.

"You're right. It looks very good on you Bones," Booth had turned to a mirror, and smiled at the reflection. "So now we're ready to go!"

Brennan shook her head, receiving a puzzled look and a raised eyebrow.

"You need to put on makeup," Brennan stated.

"What? What! No! I'm not wearing makeup."

"It would look strange if you don't. I wouldn't go to a dinner or party without at least foundation, mascara and lip-gloss."

Booth looked clueless. Brennan sighed, left the bedroom and came back carrying a box that she handed to Booth.

He looked inside, frowning as he realized there were more than the three items she had listed, in there. "What am I suppose to do with these?" he finally asked.

"I thought you'd know a lot more about women than you do Booth," Brennan complained.

"I know... stuff. You know, the important stuff," he defended himself.

Brennan snorted. "Then put on some makeup, I don't want to be late."

Booth sighed, but disappeared into the bathroom. He began picking up stuff from the makeup box and lined them up at the counter, staring at them almost as if he expected them to tell him what to do next.

What had Brennan said? Foundation... Booth read the labels and picked a little bottle that he thought was the right one. Then he stopped, realizing he didn't have a clue about how to apply it. Giving up, he put it down, and reached for a lipstick. As he was about to grab it, he realized they came in different colors. There were at least five of them standing there. Booth frowned, running a hand through the hair.

This was not going to work. "Uh... Bones?" he called out.

Seconds later, she stood in the doorway, a questioning look on her face.

"What is it?"

"Uh..." Booth suddenly felt stupid. "Uh I can't... you know..."

"You want me to help you?" Brennan offered and Booth sighed, relieved.

"That would be great Bones!"

Brennan couldn't hold back a smirk as she spun him around so they stood face to face. Then she grabbed the foundation he had been studying earlier and popped the lid open. He watched her as she put something liquid and beige on her fingertip. She moved closer and reached for his face. Booth flinched.

"Be still!" Brennan chastised.

"What is that thing? Is that even healthy?"

"Just be quiet." Brennan interrupted whatever he was going to say next, as her fingers came in contact with his face. She then began caressing the face, starting with the cheeks, and working her way down to the jaw, tracing the contours of the lips. Booth had to work hard to suppress a moan. He had never imagined it would feel so good to apply makeup. Her fingers against his skin sent shivers through his whole body and he suddenly realized it wasn't the makeup that was doing it to him. It was her touch.

The touching was over way too fast, and when she removed the fingers he almost wished she would put on some more of this thing.

Booth was too caught up in his own thoughts to notice a little brush hovering right in front of his eyes. Once he saw it, he jerked his head back. "What the hell are you doing Bones!" he exclaimed, startled by the brushes proximity.

"Stop being such a wimp," she chuckled. "Be still, don't blink."

He sat, frozen not daring to move a muscle. When she was done, he relaxed noticeably.

Brennan went on, applying lip-gloss. Once finished, she took a step back to study her work. "You're done," she finally said.

Before Booth had a chance to talk, he noticed something in his periphery. Startled, he turned and saw Angela grinning back at him. Brennan turned too and gasped as she saw her friend.

"Ange!" she exclaimed. "What are you doing here?"

"I came to see if you wanted a ride to the Jeffersonian. But I see you're bringing Booth," she grinned.

"I have to."

Booth snorted, not liking the way she said '_have to'. _Then another though struck him. He stared at Angela. "How long have you been standing there?"

Angela's grin grew wider. "Long enough."

XxxxX

**_TBC _**

_A/N: __daffodil101__, your review inspired me to write this chapter. I really liked the idea, so I thought, hey it could be fun, and it __**was**__ a lot of fun to write! Hope you guys liked it too ; ) _


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter nine**

Angela and the partners arrived to the Jeffersonian half an hour late. The party had already started and people were standing in groups holding cocktail glasses and little pieces of snacks. They were laughing and talking.

It didn't take long to find rest of the team. Hodgins looked pissed; Brennan knew how much he hated those kinds of things. Cam, on the other hand seemed to be enjoying herself, laughing along with a man Brennan recognized, but didn't really know.

"Dr. Brennan!" Cam greeted once she was spotted. Brennan managed to keep her mouth shut, and sighed in relief as Booth seemed to get the point. Cam then turned to the one she thought was Booth.

She seemed... surprised. "Seeley! Didn't think I'd see you here."

Brennan wanted to laugh. If Cam only knew. "Brennan wanted me to accompany her," she said.

Booth snorted at that. Cam smiled. "Oh really?"

"Yes."

"What? As her date?" Hodgins shot in, a smirk tugging at his lips.

"No, Boo... Bones and I are not dating. There is nothing strange with a man and a woman just being friends. We are in fact doing it very well," she clarified. Hodgins stared.

"Dude! You've been around Dr. Brennan way to long; you start to talk like her."

Angela laughed, shaking her head in amusement.

Booth cleared his throat. "Drinks, anyone?" he flashed a nervous smile.

"Sure," Brennan said, welcoming the interruption. "I'll go with you."

Once the partners were out of sight, Hodgins turned to Angela. "There is something going on with those two," he mused. "You think they're dating but keeping it a secret?"

Angela shook her head. "No, it's not that."

"Whoa! You know something, don't you?"

"No." Angela squirmed, she was dying to tell him, but she had promised Brennan. She sighed, thinking that maybe her friend wouldn't be too mad if she broke the promise? This was just too good to keep a secret.

Angela hesitated.

"Come on, tell me?" Hodgins had now forgotten the dismay of being forced to a party he didn't want to go to.

"Okay, but you have to promise you won't tell anyone. Brennan made me promise the same thing."

Hodgins nodded, eagerly.

"Have you seen the movie Freaky Friday?"

He nodded. "Yeah, mother and daughter switch bodies. What does that have to do with..." his voice trailed off and he stared at Angela. "No," he shook his head. "No way, it can't happen in real life."

"Apparently it can," Angela said, "It has. Brennan and Booth have switched, that's why they've been acting so weird," she whispered.

"No way," Hodgins repeated. He stared at Angela, wide eyed and stunned. "Are you serious?"

She nodded. "Don't tell anyone."

"Okay, wow this is... so cool," he grinned.

Just then, Brennan and Booth came back carrying a glass each. Brennan frowned as Hodgins kept on staring at her.

"What is it?" she finally asked. He just shook his head, trying, but failing to stifle a grin.

Booth narrowed his eyes, glaring at the man. "What do you know?" he asked.

"He can't know," Brennan whispered.

"I do know, baby," Hodgins grinned. "And... I didn't mean to call you baby."

Brennan immediately realized what had happened. She glared accusingly at Angela. "You promised!" she said. "How could you tell him when you knew I didn't want this to come out?"

"I'm sorry," Angela looked regretful. "But sweetie. This is too good to keep to myself. It's just Jack, no one else knows."

"And it stays that way, okay?"

Both Angela and Hodgins nodded. "But you have to admit, this is incredibly cool." Hodgins grinned.

Brennan and Booth scoffed simultaneously.

"What? Come on!"

"Mostly we just find it awkward," Brennan finally said.

Hodgins grinned. "I can imagine. You showered yet?"

"Yes, why?" Brennan frowned, not understanding why he'd ask such a private question just like that.

He laughed. "That must have been... an experience, owning different body parts and all that."

"They shower together," Angela shot in.

"It happened once," Booth defended himself. "And it wasn't even my idea."

"Epic," Hodgins laughed. "Totally epic."

"What is?" Cam suddenly asked.

XxxxX

**_TBC_**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 1****0**

"Angela! It's a five hour drive, are you sure it can't wait?"

"Sweetie, please, if I hadn't got this damn flu I would have gone there myself, but I can't now. Maybe it was something I ate last night?"

Brennan sighed. She had hoped this day would start out better than the last, but she realized now; _that_ wasn't possible as long as they were stuck in each other's bodies. The party had ended with both Hodgins and Cam finding out the truth. Brennan hated it, hated the fact that they knew everything. That they would enjoy making fun of her and Booth, and there seemed to be nothing they could do to get back to normal. And to make things worse, Angela had to complicate things even more. Brennan knew it was irrational, but she hated the thought of saying no to her best friend, especially when she was sick. She sounded so sad about missing the auction. Brennan grimaced and sighed, slightly annoyed.

"It's in the middle of nowhere, take Booth with you. I don't like the thought of sending you out there alone."

"Ange! I haven't even agreed yet, and I can take care of myself. Besides I'm sure Booth wouldn't want to go."

"Of course he does, and besides… it will give you two some time to work on that loving feeling."

Brennan could easily imagine the smile on the artists face. She was just about to speak, when Booth came back from the bathroom. He smiled at her.

"Hold on," Brennan told Angela. "Booth, Angela has the flu, she wants us to go to an auction out in the countryside to buy her a painting. I don't know what to tell her."

He seemed to think it through, then he smiled. "Tell her we'll go."

"We are?"

"Why not?"

Brennan shrugged. "Booth says we'll go," she said into the phone.

"Thanks sweetie, you're the best, give Booth a kiss from me will you."

"Uhm…" Brennan mumbled, glancing up at her partner. "I don't think that is such a good idea considering what happened the last time we kissed," she said without thinking.

"You… oh my god! What happened?" Angela chucked. "Wow that really made my day sweetie. But you know what, I'm too tired now," she sighed. "You've got to tell me everything when you get back."

Brennan grimaced, but agreed. They hung up and Brennan turned to Booth. "We better get going then, it's going to be a long drive and I want to make it back at a decent hour," she said.

"Whoa, I didn't think it was… you know, now."

"Do you have plans for today?"

"Well… no but…"

"But what?"

Booth shrugged. "Nothing, let's go then."

"Can we stop by your place; I need to change my clothes."

"Uh… sure Bones."

XxxxX

Dressed in jeans and one of Booth's white shirts, Brennan was ready to go. When she climbed back into the SUV she received a raised eyebrow and a little whistle.

She smiled, but the question was evident in her eyes.

"Where did you find that one?" Booth finally asked.

"The shirt?"

Booth nodded.

"In your closet."

Booth snorted, rolling his eyes at the answer.

"I was thinking about taking a black one, but the white makes a better contrast to your hair and it makes your skin seem tanner. In fact white is a very flattering color for your body," she stated.

"Whoa, Bones, I didn't know you were into fashion," he joked, trying to hide the awkwardness her words had caused.

"I'm not, it was just an observation I did while getting dressed. I also think this shirt, considering its thin material, shows off your muscles in a very attractive way."

"That's great Bones," Booth muttered, desperately wishing this conversation would take another turn. It wasn't that he didn't like what she was saying, in fact it was very flattering, and it made his ego puff up a little bit. He couldn't help but smirk.

"So," he began. "You think I'm attractive then?"

That caught Brennan off guard and she simply stared at him for a while. Then she nodded. "Yes," she confessed.

Booth laughed softly, but remained silent as the car was making its way out of the city.

XxxxX

_**TBC ;)**_


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter ****11**

They had made it to the auction in less than five hours. More like four, and Brennan was glad Angela had miscalculated the miles.

The painting Angela had wanted was now riding in the backseat, along with a bag of chips two bottles of diet coke and apples. Booth and Brennan were heading home. The loving feeling they'd been supposed to work on, was long forgotten as they both were dying to get out of the car and away from each other.

"I think there's something wrong with your stomach," Booth suddenly said, and Brennan automatically put a hand on the belly. She frowned. "I can't feel anything out of the ordinary," she finally said.

Booth snorted. "That is my stomach, Bones. I said yours."

"Oh you meant… what is wrong with it?"

"I don't know, you tell me."

"How am I supposed to know, you know I can't feel it."

Booth sighed. "It kind of… hurts." He glanced at Brennan. "Is that… you know, normal?"

There was a silence as Brennan thought and to Booth's surprise she actually smiled. "Yes," she finally said. "In fact I'm very glad."

"What?" Booth exclaimed. "How can stomach cramps be a good thing? You know you really shouldn't be glad Bones. That is _not_ normal."

But Brennan continued smiling.

"I was afraid I might be pregnant," she confessed, and Booth stared at her, not understanding her point.

"Whoa that's… that's…" he didn't know what to say. "What does that have to do with…" his voice trailed off as it was starting to dawn on him. The puzzled look on his face slowly turned into horror and disbelief. He shook his head. "I don't want this body anymore," he muttered and Brennan actually laughed.

"It's not that bad, I have tampons in my bag if you need," she paused and sighed in relief. "I'm really glad I'm not pregnant, Nick was good in bed but no father material. I wouldn't want to have a child with him. "

"You shouldn't… you know… have you ever considered keeping things like that to yourself?"

"I don't see a reason to not talk about sex, it's as natural as brushing your teeth."

"You think sex is like brushing your teeth?"

Brennan stared at him. He was looking back and the bewildered look on his face made her chuckle.

"You know what, maybe we should change the subject," Booth finally suggested.

Brennan nodded. "Okay, we can talk about our bodies."

"What?"

"The situation we're in, the thing Angela said, maybe we should…" she was cut off.

"Maybe we shouldn't talk at all."

Brennan sighed and remained silent for a few minutes.

"You're angry," she finally said.

Booth snorted. "I'm not angry Bones… just…" he shook his head annoyed.

None of them spoke after that, not even when Booth stopped for a 'pee pause'. He had been sure Brennan would give him some speach and annoy him further, but to his surprise she had remained silent. Instead she had opened one of the coke bottles and was chewing on an apple when he came back to the car. Without saying anything, she offered him the coke once he was settled in the vehicle.

"Thanks Bones," he mumbled, taking it from her. She nodded. "It looks like it'll start to rain," she commented, watching the sky.

Just as Booth started the car and continued down the road, the first drop of rain hit the windshield. They stayed silent for a long time.

"Do you think Angela was right?" he finally asked.

"I don't know," Brennan said honestly. "Maybe we're stuck like this forever."

Booth's eyes widened in shock and he stared at her. "Don't say that!" he almost yelled. "Don't be so negative Bones!"

"I'm not being negative, I'm being realistic. This shouldn't have happened in the first place. It's not strange we can't seem to find a way to get out of it when we can't even explain how it happened to start with."

Booth sighed, starting to think that maybe she was right.

"There has to be a way, I can't live like this. I can never see Parker again!"

"Of course you can."

"Yeah, and tell him what? That his father has turned into a woman? How do you think he will react?"

Brennan didn't have an answer to that.

"You're not the only one who's suffering from this," she finally said.

"I know," he sighed.

Ahead of them, something big and dark stepped out onto the road. Brennan screamed. Booth hit the brake and the tires screeched in protest. The animal came to a stop in the middle of the road and stood there frozen with fear and shock.

"BOOTH!" Brennan yelled, then the car slammed into the animal with a force that sent it flying.

XxxxX

_TBC_

_A/N: I know this story is supposed to be angst free and light, but I had to have this accident, you'll see why soon. Thanks for reading and reviewing! _

_And eh I thought this chapter was fun when I wrote it, but rereading it suddenly made it a bit awkward. If you think so too, I'm sorry. I couldn't change it, it would have taken too much time : )_


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

The rain was coming down fast now, making its way into the car through the broken window. Brennan groaned looking around with a lost look on her face. She was shocked and for a short moment she couldn't recall what had happened. When she spotted Booth, or herself to be exact, everything came back to her. The animal on the road, the crash.

A thin trail of blood was running from his forehead. Brennan reached out to touch him. "Booth?" she asked, gently shaking him. He stirred and moaned.

"Booth!" she called out.

He straightened up, looking at her. "Uh, what… are you okay?"

She nodded. "A few scratches but other than that I'm fine." She leaned closer, reaching out to touch the cut. "You're bleeding," she stated.

"I'm okay Bones, just a cut."

He knew it before he'd even tried, but he just didn't want to accept it. The car didn't start. He sighed heavily as he leaned back against the seat. It was wet from the rain.

"Great," he whined. "This is just what we needed. We haven't met a damn car for hours, and now mine won't start. Perfect!" he slammed his fist against the wheel. "Fucking perfect!"

"I don't have a signal, do you?" Brennan shoved her mobile back into a pocket, waiting hopefully as Booth examined his. He shook his head. "Neither have I." He sighed.

Another ten minutes passed and they were just sitting there hoping that a car would come by. It didn't.

"We should walk, maybe there's a house down the road and we can call for help," Brennan finally suggested.

Booth made another tired sigh. "It's not like we could get any more soaked," he muttered, once again wiping rain off of his face. New drops immediately rolled off his hair. He groaned, shuddering. "I'm freezing," he added miserably.

Brennan didn't know whether she should feel amused of sorry for him. She settled for the latter. With a sigh of her own, she touched his arm. "Come on, let's go."

Brennan reached for the food and bottles of coke, and then they left the car and headed into the darkness. The rain was now pouring down and soon they were drenched. Booth started to realize that maybe he had been wrong when he'd said they couldn't get any wetter. It was too late to do anything about it now though.

It felt like they'd walked forever, when suddenly the silhouette of a road sign appeared on the side of the road.

It read. "Hills sheep."

"Hills sheep?" Brennan looked at Booth. "That sounds like some kind of farm, and it's close. Look."

Booth nodded and without hesitation he started to walk down the much smaller and dirtier road. It lead straight into the woods and once they'd been walking for another half an hour, Brennan was starting to doubt this road would actually lead to anywhere. Maybe the sign had been wrong?

"There's something there," Booth suddenly said. Brennan squinted, trying to see through the rain. Booth was right. Ahead of them lay a small building that looked like it could be the main house. The windows were dark. Behind it, there seemed to be two other, one smaller and one large building. Brennan guessed they were some kinds of barns.

They headed for the first house. Brennan knocked. Then they waited, and waited, and waited... Brennan sighed; slamming her fists against the door hoping whoever was in there would hear it.

There was no sign of life.

"I don't think there's anyone home," she finally said.

"No, Bones, there's no one here at all. This place is abandoned." He sighed and scanned the surroundings. "It looks like it's been a very long time," he added. Brennan hadn't seen it, but when Booth pointed it out, all the evidence was there.

"We walked all this way for nothing then," she stated.

"No," Booth said and before Brennan could ask, he had thrown himself at the door so hard the lock snapped and the door flew open. "Ow... geez, that hurt."

"What are you doing!"

"I'm sure no one will mind," he muttered, stepping inside. "Are you coming?"

Brennan followed him. "You're aware it's my body you just crushed against that door, are you?"

Booth grimaced. "I could feel that, yes."

XxxxX

TBC

_A/N: Sorry if this chapter was a bit short. But I thought it was better than nothing : ) Hope you like it._


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

Without speaking, they both looked around. They stood in a room that Brennan guessed was a living room. It was so dark it was hard to make out any details. But one thing was sure, the room was small. It had two doors that most likely led to a kitchen and a bathroom, considering the bed was actually in the living room.

"I'll see if I can find some candles," Brennan said, she left Booth's side and disappeared into the dark. Booth managed to find a sofa and collapsed into it. Dust flew into the air building a grey cloud. He sneezed, and then closed his eyes trying to rest his aching head.

"Booth?" Brennan called out as she reappeared into the room.

"I'm right here," he called back. He opened his eyes and turned to see her. Surprise lit up his face as he saw the little flicker of light she was holding.

She smiled, gesturing for the candle. "There is more in the kitchen. I was thinking that maybe we should try to light a fire. I saw some wood by the fireplace over there," she said, pointing to the far side of the room.

"Good idea Bones, I'm freezing."

"Me too. Our clothes are very wet."

XxxxX

Half an hour later a fire was burning. The little room looked a lot more welcoming now than it had when they'd entered. After rearranging the furniture, the sofa now stood in front of the fireplace. Booth and Brennan were placed in it, but the warmth slowly spreading wasn't enough to stop their cold and wet bodies from shaking.

"You should take those wet clothes off," Brennan finally suggested.

Booth grimaced. He'd known she would say it sooner or later. Brennan was the practical one after all. He didn't like the idea, but he knew she was right. Sighing, he started with the shirt. Brennan did the same, once they were done, she gathered the clothes and hung them as close to the fireplace as she could; hoping they would dry fast.

Sitting in only his underwear, Booth was sure he wasn't the only one feeling awkward. The awkwardness was eased by an old and dusty blanket Brennan had found on the bed. It wasn't much, but it was enough to keep them covered and somewhat warm.

The fire was still burning but Booth didn't see it. His eyes were closed as he leaned back. His head was still aching, and he wasn't sure the cut had actually stopped bleeding.

He knew they had been lucky to get away with so few injuries, it could have been much worse. Realizing this, he suddenly felt the need to tell her the truth. One of them could have died in that car. Booth didn't want one more minute to go by without having told Brennan how he felt.

"When I said I loved you, I meant it Bones. I really love you, you know… love… " he confessed. Brennan stared in shock.

Sure she had heard him the first time, but she hadn't been sure he had meant it. Now on the other hand, she was sure. And it scared her.

"Bones?" he whispered, turning his head slightly, opening one eye to glance at her. "It's true, I love you," he spoke so low Brennan could barely hear it.

"Hey," she finally whispered. She reached out to touch the swelling bump on his head. The cut was covered in dried blood that the rain hadn't managed to wash away. "Try to rest for a while."

He nodded, gladly obeying.

Brennan watched him as his eyes closed again, and his breathing became heavier. She smiled, reaching out to wipe strands of wet hair away from his face. Her hand lingered there. If she closed her eyes she could easily imagine Booth's face under her fingertips. It wasn't the same caressing her own face, but Brennan didn't care. They had been in each other's bodies for so long now, she had gotten used to it. This was Booth, it didn't matter that he looked like... well, her. It was still Booth. And she was touching him. Brennan felt a swirl of emotions come to life. It filled her with a love so strong it almost took her breath away.

"Booth," she whispered. She leaned down and brushed her lips against his. "I love you too." she whispered the words, not wanting to wake him up. But when she saw a smile tugging at his lips, she froze and stared down at him. She realized her mistake immediately. He hadn't been sleeping.

"I'm glad to hear that Bones," he murmured.

Brennan wanted to speak, but she felt strange all of the sudden. It felt like something was tugging at her, ripping at her body. She gasped, turning her eyes to Booth, only to realize he looked just as shocked as she felt.

"What's happening?" she yelped. Booth had no idea.

"I uh... I feel... oh God," Booth was cut off as his body became limp. He saw it slump against the sofa. Brennan's did the same. It was terrifying and confusing, if he hadn't known better he would have thought he had died. He was looking down at his own body... and at Brennan's.

But she was also there right beside him. Desperate to feel some sort of stability he reached for her, but couldn't touch her. Her body was so close to his, but she didn't have a solid form. There was nothing there but an image of her.

"Bones," he screamed, only to realize his voice was far from the scream he had intended. It wasn't more than a whisper.

It happened fast, but it felt like everything was being played in slow motion. The uncertainty and the fear washing over them made time stand still. It wasn't until they both could feel the solidity of their bodies again that they relaxed, thinking for a while that maybe they had just imagined it all. At that moment none of them had a clue of what had happened.

"Ow, I must have hit my head," Brennan finally said, slowly becoming aware of an ache in her forehead that hadn't been there before.

"Wh… what?" Booth turned to look at her and what he saw made him gasp. "Bones!" he exclaimed. "It's you! You're back. We're back!" He threw a quick glance at his body, only to confirm what he already knew, it was his. He stared at Brennan's face in awe, a huge smile spreading across his own.

Brennan looked down, seeing a woman's body. Her head shot up, staring at Booth. And then she smiled too.

"I can't believe it," she breathed. "But why did it happen now?"

Booth was quiet as he thought. "You said you love me," he finally said.

Brennan frowned. "I said that before in my apartment, it didn't work then so why…"she cut herself off as she suddenly knew the answer. If that so called prophesy was right, they would change back once they admitted loving each other. _Selfless love will change you back_, it had said.

When she had said it in the apartment, she hadn't been speaking from her heart. She had just said it because she'd thought it was what she was supposed to say. But now… she had meant it.

Booth didn't speak. He didn't need to. Just looking at her made him realize she already had the answer. He smiled, a bit hesitant.

Suddenly remembering where they were and that under the blanket, which was not covering as much as it should, they were almost naked; Brennan felt her cheeks go red. She felt nervous.

Booth had moved closer to her and was now reaching out to touch her forehead. The gash wasn't deep, but it was still covered with dried blood. Booth liked the idea of it being on him, much more than he liked seeing it on her. "Does it hurt?" he asked. He knew it had hurt him when he had been in her body.

Brennan shrugged. "Not much," she gestured for the little cuts and bruises on his skin. "What about those? Without thinking, she reached out, placing a hand on his bare chest. It felt natural to her now, almost as if it was her own skin she touched. Her fingers caught a few drops of water that had escaped from his still wet hair and was now following the curves of his muscles.

"I'm fine, Bones," Booth murmured. "That feels… uh… you know… nice… more than nice," he stammered, breathless. Brennan realized then what she was doing, and pulled her hand away.

"Oh, I'm…sorry," she breathed. "It's just that when I had this body I liked to touch…" she abruptly cut herself off. "You should forget I said that," she mumbled, suddenly embarrassed.

XxxxX

**_TBC ;)_**


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

Booth had thought switching back to his own body would put an end to the awkwardness and embarrassment. It hadn't. As he kept on staring at Brennan, he couldn't help but feel curious, despite the discomfort.

He flashed a nervous smile. "So," he began. "What exactly did you like to touch while wearing my body?" he asked at last.

Brennan's eyes widened in shock. He was sure she hadn't expected that question. He smirked, enjoying the reversed situation a little too much. For once, it wasn't him being humiliated.

Brennan opened her mouth to speak, but closed it. "I told you to forget I said that," she finally said.

Booth shook his head, smiling. "I want to know, Bones."

"Fine," she sighed. "I liked… these," she let her hand sweep across his chest muscles and down over his stomach. Booth could barely hold back a gasp as her finger danced over his skin. "And I realized you have plenty of scars that I haven't known about."

"Then you must have examined me very thoroughly."

Brennan blushed. "Not _that_ thoroughly," she lied. Booth snorted, obviously not believing her.

"Is there something more I should know?"

"Uh well… I… "she was cut off before she could answer him.

"On second thought, maybe it's best if I don't know all the details, right Bones?"

She nodded, relieved. "I have to say it's nice to be back, but there was also very interesting to have your body. I've come to like it and I… will miss it."

Booth could barely breathe. She was leaning into him; her hand was still pressed against his chest for support. His head was spinning with what she'd said. How could she talk so casually about such intimate things?

"I…" his voice trailed off. "It doesn't have to change."

Brennan frowned then. "What doesn't?"

"If you want… uh…" Booth didn't know how to say it. A part of him wished he would just shut up, but another part wanted Brennan to know exactly how he felt. "You know… my… body isn't going anywhere. You could still… uh… explore it…" he finally managed to say.

Brennan actually laughed then. She shifted, ending up even closer to him, both hands now on his chest. Booth froze, suddenly all too aware of the fact that she was practically straddling him. And they were only in their underwear.

"Are you saying I can touch you in any way I want to?"

Breath caught in his throat and for a moment he was afraid he'd get a heart attack right then and there. He barely managed a nod. The way she looked at him made his pulse race. His head was spinning.

"Bones," he finally whispered. "Temperance!"

Brennan seemed to realize what she was doing. For a moment she looked shocked; then her face turned red. She climbed off Booth's lap and scooted away creating a gap between them. "I don't know what came over me. I'm sorry Booth," she blurted.

There was a long awkward silence, and then Booth finally spoke. "Don't worry about it." He wanted to tell her he had liked it, it was in fact he who had led her on; telling her he wanted her to touch him, but he couldn't bring himself to do it. Not now. It was bad enough as it was, she was driving him crazy just being so close to him. Just imagining what could've happened if he hadn't stopped her sent shivers throughout his body.

Booth tugged the blanket closer to his neck, hiding as much of his bare chest as he could, trying desperately to keep himself from imagining Brennan's fingers against his skin. He wanted to get away from her, or else he was afraid he would embarrass himself even more.

The rain kept on pouring down outside, the sound as the drops hit the roof and windows had a calming effect and Brennan soon found herself feeling weary. It had been a long day with lots of things happening; she was tired, both physically and emotionally.

Glancing up at Booth, she was sure he was feeling the same. He didn't look back, in fact it seemed like he tried his best to _not_ look at her. Brennan frowned.

"Is something wrong?" she finally asked. Booth looked so tense she was sure there must be something bothering him.

He let out a snorting sound; that almost sounded like a nervous laugh. Then he shook his head. "I'm fine, just fine."

"You don't look fine."

"Well I am, ok?"

Brennan wasn't convinced, but she decided to let the subject drop. "We should get some sleep, it's late."

Booth nodded. "Take the bed, I'll stay right here on the sofa," he said, maybe a little too fast.

"No, _you_ should take the bed; you're the one who's having back problems. I'll be fine here."

"My back is fine," Booth insisted.

"No, it's not."

"Bones! Just go to bed, okay!"

Brennan frowned, but threw the blanket off of her and climbed out of the sofa, walking to the bed. She didn't say anything and after a while Booth allowed himself to relax. He sighed, shifting so he could lean against the arm of the sofa. He closed his eyes, taking a slow and deep breath.

"Booth?"

His eyes shot open. "Yea?"

"I think we're going to be forced to sleep together."

XxxxX

_**TBC ; )**_


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

Booth had tried so hard to not think of the way she made him feel, but it all shattered the moment she opened her mouth.

"What!" he exclaimed. He almost wished he had heard her wrong. Sleep together? Surely, she must have meant that in a platonic way, right?

Booth shifted again, sitting up to stare at her. She stood behind the sofa with an awkward look on her face. Somehow, that made him feel better. At least he wasn't the only one finding the situation uncomfortable.

"There aren't any sheets or blankets left. Apparently, the one you're holding is the only one. We need to share, I'm fairly certain the heat from the fireplace isn't going to be enough tonight," she explained.

He could only stare. Share the blanket? Was she insane?

"Uh Bones..." he began, nervously. "I... I uh... don't think that would be..."

She cut him off. "Would you rather freeze than share a bed with me?" she frowned, not understanding his reasons.

Booth swallowed loudly, shaking his head. "No," he whispered. "It's just... you are... I'm... you know?"

Brennan didn't know.

"It would be... awkward... and you know, stuff?" he tried, praying he wouldn't have to explain any further. He would die from embarrassment.

Brennan simply frowned, looking clueless. Booth groaned. "Bones," he whined. "Don't tell me you don't know what you're doing to me, just thinking of your..." he let his voice trail off, glancing up at her.

"If you mean seeing me half naked arouses you, then I do know. I could feel that when I was on your lap," she said bluntly.

Booth stared, too shocked to come up with a response. He had known it would be embarrassing, but this was far worse.

"I didn't mention it because I knew you would feel awkward," she added.

He snorted. "Yeah, you're right about that."

Brennan didn't speak, and Booth hoped she felt at least a little bit uncomfortable for bringing that up. But knowing Bones, he wasn't so sure.

"So," she finally said, gesturing for the bed. "Are you coming?"

Booth wanted to say no, to cling to the blanket he was still clutching, but he knew he couldn't do that. He couldn't let Brennan freeze a whole night just because he was too embarrassed to move.

Sighing, he got to his feet, bringing the blanket with him and moved over to the bed.

Once they were both lying side by side, none of them dared to either move or speak. The bed was queen sized, but having to share the blanket kept them closer together than either of them felt comfortable with.

Brennan slowly turned her head to glance at Booth. He was staring up at the ceiling, not moving a muscle. She had to smile. She wasn't sure whether she should feel sorry for him, or if she should be amused.

She couldn't decide, maybe both. It was easy to imagine how he must be feeling, Brennan felt it too. Having him so close to her was slowly driving her crazy. She had to fight hard against the impulses telling her to reach out to touch him, to throw herself at him. But then again, why would she? Booth had told her he loves her, and she had confessed sharing his feelings. What was holding them back now? She wanted him more than anything, and she knew for a fact that he wanted her too.

Brennan shifted, leaning against an elbow so she could look down at him.

"Booth?" she whispered.

"Yea?" he whispered back. Still not moving.

"Would you mind if I kissed you?" she finally asked.

That brought a reaction from him. He turned abruptly, staring at her. The passion in her eyes made him shiver all over. This was why he hadn't wanted to sleep next to her. How in the world could he say no to a request like that? He didn't want anything more badly...

"Bones..." he whispered. He swallowed, trying to pull himself together. But it was useless. "No, yes... I mean..." he stammered. "No kissing, ok?"

Brennan guessed she should feel bad about the rejection, but she smiled shaking her head at how stubborn he was. The she sighed, not wanting to push him just now.

"Ok, sorry," she finally whispered.

"Bones, it's not that I don't want to... it's just..." he couldn't go on, partly because he had no idea of what to say. He didn't have a reason to turn her down. Not a logical one that is. But he knew that if he let her kiss him, there would be no turning back. He wasn't sure he was ready for it all. Even though his body told him he was.

XxxxX

It was dark when Booth opened his eyes. He looked around confused at first. For a moment he had no idea of where he was, but as he saw Brennan curled up next to him, so close they were touching, everything came back to him.

Booth drew a deep, calming breath, glancing at the still sleeping anthropologist. She shifted, draping an arm across his belly. Booth froze, almost gasping at the feel of her skin against his. She moved her fingers, the light touch sent bolts of electricity throughout his body.

She moaned then, shifting her head even closer to him. Her hot breath tickling his side.

"Oh God," Booth mumbled to himself. "Shit," he knew this was not good for his self-control. Maybe he should get away from her? But where would he go?

"Mmmm," Brennan murmured. "Yes..."

Booth gasped, staring at her.

"Mmm Booth I want... that feels..." her voice trailed off and she shifted again, wrapping the arm tighter around his waist. "Oh don't stop... Booth... you're so..."

Booth shot up from the bed, knowing he couldn't stand hearing one more word. He needed to get away, fast. Still staring at Brennan as she kept on mumbling in her sleep, he backed away from the bed. She shifted, and the fear of her waking up made him hurry, he turned and tumbled straight into the sofa. Trying to keep himself from falling, he reached out to grab something, knocking a lamp over in the progress. Both Booth and the lamp hit the floor with a loud crash.

Brennan woke with a start, sitting up straight. The room was weakly lit, the fireplace the only source of light, but she could see Booth struggling to free himself from the lamp.

"What the hell are you doing?" she exclaimed.

"Nothing!" Booth blurted. "Nothing, I was just uh..." he finally managed to get back to his feet, smiling sheepishly at Brennan. She stared back at him, a bewildered look on her face.

"I need a cold shower." Booth muttered, quickly heading toward the bathroom door.

"But Booth!" Brennan called. "There are no towels." he didn't hear her.

XxxxX

**TBC ;)**


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16**

**A/N: This chapter is rated M for mentioning of adult behaviour. Nothing graphic, just want to be safe!**

_XxxxX_

Brennan hadn't left the bed, but she didn't sleep. She lay there listening to the shower running in the small bathroom. She wondered if he really was showering in cold water, because honestly she doubted there would be any warm water available.

Then all of the sudden, the shower stopped. Brennan listened and waited. It took quite a while, then she heard Booth's voice.

"Bones?" he called.

"Yes?"

There was another silence. Long enough for Brennan to get out of bed and head up to the still closed bathroom door.

"Booth?" she asked

"Could you bring me my clothes?" he finally asked. "You know... if they're dry."

Brennan went to fetch them, they were indeed dry. Before walking back to the door, she grabbed her own clothes and took them with her. She tried the doorknob, but it didn't turn.

"Unlock the door Booth," she called.

"What? There's no lock, it's not locked Bones."

"What? Then the door won't open. I think you're stuck in there." Brennan tried another time, yanking harder at the door. There was a squeak, than a loud snap as the hinges broke. Before either of them could react the door swung open, tipped over and fell to the floor with a crash.

Both Brennan and Booth jumped, startled by the sudden noise. Then her eyes fell on him as he stood there, completely naked, staring back at her with a stunned look on his face.

Brennan was first o recover from the shock. She smiled nervously at him. "Here," she shoved the clothes at him, hoping to do it fast and then get away. Far away. She knew that if she stayed there any longer, she would probably throw herself at him. But as he reached up to catch the clothes, their hands brushed against each other and she gasped at the sudden contact. Her mind was screaming at her to get away, but instead she stepped closer, pressing her hand against his still wet chest. The clothes slipped to the floor, and lay there forgotten.

"Booth," Brennan murmured. "Do you want me to show you exactly what I liked to do with your body?" she ran her fingers up and down his chest. Booth couldn't breathe. Brennan stepped closer, closing the gap between them as her body pressed against his.

Booth couldn't think of anything else than her half naked body so close to his. His skin was cold from the shower, and hers was warm and smooth, slowly driving him crazy as it rubbed against him. Somewhere in the back of his mind he knew there was something he should do. But what? He couldn't think, couldn't move or breathe.

As she pressed her lips against his in a hard and passionate kiss, bolts of electricity ran through his body, making him tremble. He kissed her back, and when they both pulled away for air, he was finally able to think at least somewhat clearly. He had a choice here; he could so easily give in to his own needs and pleasures, letting her do whatever she wanted with him. And, he could stop her before things went too far to be stopped. If he didn't get away... fast, he knew for a fact that the cold shower would've been all in vain.

"Bones," he whispered, trying desperately to find the strength to make her stop. "Not here... not... now."

She quieted him with another kiss.

"Bones," he tried again. "Wait... this is... it's... oh god Bones."

She smirked, letting her fingers continue their way down his body. "Do you really want me to stop?" she asked in a low seductive voice.

He couldn't stop a traitorous gasp from escaping his lips. She smiled.

"Uh... I uh..."

"You... what?

Booth closed his eyes for a moment, savouring the feel of her fingers against his skin. He didn't want anything more badly than to let this continue, but it didn't feel... right. Not here, not now.

He opened his eyes, taking her hands in his and backed away a bit. "I want you Bones, but..." he began.

"I can see that," she stated with a smirk, and then she laughed softly at his horrified expression.

"But not now. Not here," he added. "Okay?"

She shook her head amused.

"Okay? You okay?"

She nodded, and before she had time to speak, Booth grabbed the pile of clothes and disappeared into the bathroom.

"Can I at least have mine back?" she called after him. Then she waited, and soon her clothes were tossed at her. Brennan caught them, starting to take them on. Once she was done, she realized they were dirty and stiff. She groaned, trying to brush the worst of the mud off of her jeans. Giving up, she went to sit on the sofa waiting for Booth. When she had been sitting there more than fifteen minutes, she started to get impatient. How much time could it possibly take to get dressed?

"If we go now we'll be back at the car in time for sunrise," Booth said as he finally reappeared in the doorway, this time fully dressed. "Are you ready?"

Brennan frowned. "Are you in a hurry to get away from here?"

"No, it's just... I just," his voice trailed off and he sighed, frustrated. "Yes," he admitted at last.

"What were you doing in there?" she asked, instead of answering his question.

"Nothing! Bones, can't we just go?"

She sighed, getting to her feet and headed toward the door. Booth followed, none of them said anything as they left the house and walked out into the still dark night.

As they walked, the first rays of morning light were starting to creep through the greenery. Ahead of them, the small road divided into two. Booth and Brennan looked at each other, questioningly, then stopped to stare at the two roads.

"It should be that way," Brennan pointed to the one to the right.

"How do you know that?"

"I don't, but based on the way..." she was cut off.

"You're just guessing, and you're wrong. It's that way," Booth pointed at the opposite direction.

"Now _you're_ guessing."

"I'm not guessing Bones; I have a good sense of direction."

Brennan snorted. "My sense of direction is excellent, and if you want to find the car we should take that way," she waved her hand in the direction she insisted on. "But sure, if you want us to get lost; then we can take your way."

Now it was Booths turn to snort. "I won't get lost, okay?"

Brennan sighed, annoyed at how stubborn he was. "Yes you will."

XxxxX

**_TBC ;)_**

**_A/N: So, tell me what you want! Is Booth or Brennan right? ;)_**

**_Sorry it took so much time to update. Would have posted this chapter earlier,  
but there was something wrong with the upload manager. Just wouldn't work... _**


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17**

"We're lost."

Brennan looked around, still holding on to the belief that she was right. "No Booth, we're not lost. We just..." her voice trailed off, and she sighed. She glanced at her partner. He looked back, an exasperated look on his face.

"Okay, maybe we are lost."

Booth sighed, trying to suppress the growing irritation. But as he watched Brennan scanning the surroundings, then the puzzled look on her face, anger started to boil inside of him. They were lost, surrounded by trees, and the road was barely there anymore.

"I told you, you were wrong," he muttered.

"No, this was the right way; we must have just taken a wrong turn somewhere."

"Damn it Bones!" Booth exclaimed. "This is not the right way, why can't you admit you were wrong?"

She didn't speak in a long time, and an awkward tension spread around them.

"Okay, I was wrong," she finally admitted. "Are you happy now?"

Booth rolled his eyes. Somehow hearing her say it annoyed him further. She had been so sure of herself. So persistent she had even made him doubt whether he was right or wrong. Now he knew he had been right.

"Why do you always have to be right Bones?"

She frowned, not understanding what he meant. "I wasn't... I just told you so."

"That's not what I meant," Booth almost snapped. "Why did you fucking insist on taking this way when I told you it was the wrong one?"

Brennan didn't answer, and Booth went on. "And why did I follow you, I should have just..." he cut himself off, sighing again.

"Because you love me."

"What?" Booth hadn't seen that one coming. Totally taken aback, he stared at her for several minutes. Then the irritation took over again.

A look of uncertainty flashed across Brennan's face. "You... you said you loved me, and usually when a man lo..." she was cut off.

"Well maybe I didn't mean it, okay?"

Brennan stared at him, not sure of what to say. "Yes you did," she finally said. "Otherwise the spell wouldn't have been broken, we wouldn't have switched back if you hadn't..." her voice trailed off as she just couldn't continue without bringing tears to her eyes. This couldn't be happening. Things had been so good between them just hours ago. Had it all been a lie?

Booth snorted. "Geez Bones, since when do you believe in spells?"

Brennan stared, shocked at how harsh he sounded. She finally shook her head. "You're right I don't. I shouldn't have... this is just stupid, all of it. Forget everything that happened... just... It wasn't real, I'm going home," with that she spun around and started to walk in the opposite direction. As she walked, tears filled her eyes soon blinding her, but she continued walking, just wanting to get far away from Booth.

"Bones," Booth called after her. "Bones, wait!"

She didn't.

Booth slammed a fist into the nearest tree, trying to get the frustration and anger out of his system. It didn't help right away, and he punched the tree a couple of more times, stopping as his knuckles bled. He cursed out loud at the sight of the blood. Of course he had to injure himself too, as if hurting Bones wasn't enough.

Ignoring the pain in his hand, he started to run in the direction Brennan had disappeared. Just minutes later he saw her ahead of him. "Bones!"

She picked up her pace, trying to get away from him, but he caught her shoulder. "Wait, please."

"Don't touch me!"

Hearing the pain in her voice startled Booth. Quickly he spun her around, forcing her to face him. That's when he saw the tears still running down her cheeks, and the ache in his hand was suddenly nothing compared to the one in his heart.

Brennan still tried to break free, but Booth held on to her. "Bones!" he yelled, "Baby, look at me, look at me, okay?"

Brennan stopped struggling, but it was obvious she wanted to be somewhere else.

"I'm sorry, I did mean it, of course I meant it, you shouldn't even have to doubt, I love you."

"Booth, you made it pretty obvious you..."

He cut her off. "I was angry... I didn't mean... I just overreacted, okay? These days have been... you know... I've been... I feel like I'm about to blow up, emotionally and physically... It's been too much... I can't..." he let his voice trail off and sighed. "I'm just so sorry for this, okay?" he smiled sheepishly at Brennan, praying she would stop crying.

He reached out, cupping her face, gently wiping the last tears away with his thumbs. "I'm sorry," he repeated.

Brennan actually smiled then. "I heard you the first time, and I accept you apology."

Booth chuckled softly. "Great, that's great Bones!" he kissed her, and relief and love came flowing back into him, making it extremely hard to understand where that anger had come from in the first place.

As they finally broke the kiss, Brennan looked a lot happier again. "I was so sure about the direction, but I realize I should have listened to you."

Booth grinned and then shrugged. "Come on Bones; let's go find the car now."

But then Brennan suddenly spotted the blood on his hand, she grabbed it, just in time to stop him from waking. "What have you done?"

Booth grimaced, suddenly feeling stupid. "Nothing, it's nothing really."

"But you're bleeding," Brennan looked concerned as she turned his hand to look at it from several different angles.

Booth sighed, knowing he wouldn't get away without an explanation. "As I said... I was angry... I just... will you just let my hand go Bones?"

Hesitatingly, she did as he wished. "Maybe we should have sex?" she suggested after several minutes of watching him.

"Wh... What?" Booth was shocked. How could she even think of that now? "Bones, we're in the middle of the woods, I don't think..." his voice trailed off and he continued staring at her, stunned.

"I can see you're very tense, I'm just saying that sex would..."

He cut her off. "No, don't... just stop, okay? No sex... Geez Bones, I just want to get home."

"But Booth, you obviously need to get..."

"Okay that's it! I'm out of here," Booth was fast to cut her off, and just as fast as he turned and walked. Brennan hurried after him.

"Did I say something wrong?"

Booth almost laughed. There was no way he would ever get used to her lack of social skills. Every time he thought he had her figured out, she said something that made him reconsider everything. That was one the things he loved about her, but this time he just didn't want to hear it. He had been humiliated enough lately. And now, he really just did want to get home.

"No..." he lied. "But maybe we should just... you know, be quiet for a while."

Brennan sighed, but remained silent as she walked next to Booth, hoping that this time it was in the right direction.

XxxxX

_**TBC ;)**_


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18**

"I don't remember walking this far, are you sure this is the right way?"

It took a while until Booth answered, and when the answer came, it was hesitant and he frowned. "It's the right direction, but I'm starting to doubt it's the right way. Wasn't this road a bit wider?"

Brennan frowned too, looking around. "I'm pretty sure it was gravel at least, this is hardly a road at all," she stated. Then she sighed, shooting Booth an accusing look. "I thought you said you would be able to find our way back."

Booth snorted. "Well if you hadn't gotten us lost in the first place, we wouldn't be having this problem."

"Do you want us to fight again?"

Booth sighed loudly, then he finally shook his head. "No Bones I don't want to fight." He scanned the greenery, hoping desperately that a sign would appear to show them the way.

"So, which way?" he finally asked.

"I don't know," Brennan confessed.

"How can you not know? You always know..."

"Yes, I find it extremely frustrating to not be able to tell which way we should go."

Booth rolled his eyes, almost laughing at the confusion in her voice. But then he turned serious again. "None of us should have a problem with this. It's what we do... or did... so why now?"

Brennan was quiet as she thought it over; not realizing it was rhetorical question. But she realized pretty soon, she didn't have an answer anyway. So instead of answering, she sighed, giving Booth a tired look.

As they'd been walking almost an hour, both Brennan and Booth had to admit that none of them had a clue of which way to go now. Everything looked the same. Trees were everywhere, and the road they'd been sticking too had somewhere along the way disappeared.

Finding a log big enough to sit on, Brennan sat down, wanting to rest her legs. Booth joined her without hesitation. "God," he mumbled. "This is not happening."

"Actually, it is, and I'm sure God couldn't do anything about, that is if he had existed."

Booth just groaned.

None of them spoke after that, silent minutes ticked by, then Brennan suddenly shot up.

Booth stared. "What? What is it?" he asked, startled by her sudden movement.

"Ants."

"Huh?"

"Get up, they can bite you!"

Booth was on his feet in a flash, still not understanding what she was talking about. All he'd heard was the word bite, and he didn't like it.

It wasn't until he saw what she was looking at he suddenly got what she'd meant. The log they'd been sitting on was covered with small black ants. Booth backed away automatically, staring at the tiny animals.

"They bite?" he asked.

Brennan nodded. "They could be in our clothes," she realized then, and after giving Booth an awkward look, she began taking her blouse and jeans off, shaking then violently. Booth simply stared, too stunned to act.

Realizing he wasn't following her example, Brennan stopped the shaking and stared at Booth. "Are you just gonna stand there?"

Booth grimaced, awkwardly fumbling with the first button of his shirt. "Are you sure they bite?"

"Yes, you're soon gonna find out if you just stand there," Brennan frowned, not understanding why he was hesitating. "I've seen you naked, I don't understand why you'd feel awkward now."

Booth snorted. And just as he was about to speak, he spotted something small and black running across his arm. His eyes widened as he stared at it, momentarily frozen. Then he quickly finished the rest of the buttons, taking the shirt off in one swift motion. His jeans soon joined the shirt on the ground as Booth was busy searching his body for the ant.

"Where is it, Bones, do you see it?" he spun around allowing Brennan to check his back.

"Oh!" she exclaimed and Booth froze.

"What! What does _oh_ mean?"

"You have quite a lot of them, I think there's a few in the hair as well," Brennan spoke in a calm voice, but Booth was far from calm now.

"How many? Take them off Bones, take them off!"

"I'm trying, just be still," snatching a small stick from the ground, she began pushing them off, one by one.

"I think they're gone," she finally said. Booth let out a breath he hadn't even been aware of holding. Turning back so he was looking at Brennan, he smiled sheepishly.

She smiled back. "We should go before..." she gestured for the now ant-covered log. Booth looked at it and shuddered.

He watched Brennan getting dressed, then taking his own jeans back on. Suddenly wanting to get away fast, he bent down to grab the shirt and didn't watch where he put his fingers. A sharp burning pain in his hand made him yelp in surprise and he stumbled backward in pure shock.

"Holy crap!" he gasped.

Brennan was by his side in a flash. "What happened?"

"That ant," Booth whined, studying his aching hand. "You said they bite, but you never mentioned they bite that fucking hard!" he exclaimed. "Oh God that really hurts."

Brennan frowned, grabbing Booth's hand and looked at it closely. "I don't think this is done by an ant," she let go of the hand and went over to the shirt that was still lying on the ground. Just as she'd thought, there was a lazy wasp sitting there. She shook it off, crushing it under her heel.

Then she turned to Booth, only to realize he was leaning against a tree trunk, trembling and pale.

"Booth?" she gasped. "It was a wasp... are you okay?"

"I... uh... I don't know... I feel... weird."

XxxxX

_**TBC**_


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19**

For a moment Brennan was frozen, just staring at Booth, then she sprung into action. Standing beside him, she let the shirt fall to the ground for a second time, she touched his arm. "You should sit down," she suggested. Booth gladly did as she wanted. His knees suddenly felt too weak anyway and as he sunk to the ground his head was spinning slightly.

Brennan knelt next to him. "Are you allergic to wasps?" she wanted to know.

"No... I don't know... I... am I?"

"Are you asking me?" Brennan almost found the situation amusing. But just almost. "It looks like you're having a reaction, but I don't think... can you breathe?"

Booth stared at her, confused. "Of course, Bones."

She nodded, taking his hand in hers to look at it. "Booth your hand isn't even swollen," she said almost accusingly.

"What? What does that..."

He was cut off by Brennan smiling at him. He raised an eyebrow, automatically giving her a smile in return. A weak one, but that was all he could do at the time.

"Hey Booth I never asked you what you thought about being in my body," she suddenly said, making Booth momentarily forget everything about the wasp.

"Wh... are you asking about that now?"

"Yes I am."

"Why? Bones I don't think this is the right time to..."

He was cut off. "It is a great time; it will help you focus on other things than the wasp."

"Bones! I could be dying here and you want to discuss... that?"

Brennan surprised him by actually laughing. "You're going to be fine. Your body is just reacting to the shock..."

This time she was the one being cut off. "Whoa, I'm not shocked, I'm just..." his voice trailed off as he didn't have a clue about what to say.

"Yes Booth, It's only natural to react that way, your mind reacts to the pain creating an illusion making you feel in a similar way that you would if you had been allergic. It makes you feel weak, nauseated, dizzy and..." she cut herself off as she saw his confused look.

Booth stared, not sure he got half of what she just told him. "You're wrong, I don't feel any of that..."

"Yeah? Is that why you're sitting there looking pale?"

"Are you sure I'm not allergic?"

"No, you could be, but mildly, you don't have to worry."

Booth sighed, not having either words or strength to talk back to her. He knew she was right, and he felt stupid. Sighing a second time, he glanced at Brennan where she sat beside him on the ground.

Brennan had wanted to say something, but as she saw the miserable look on his face she changed her mind. Instead she put a comforting hand on his arm. "Does it still hurt?" she asked softly.

"A little," he confessed.

"It will pass." They sat like that for a while, none of them spoke. Finally Brennan stood, grabbing the shirt, shaking out potential ants before handing it to Booth. "Put this on," she commanded. "We should go."

Hesitatingly Booth did as she said. Brennan helped him stand, buttoning his shirt as he seemed to not bother himself. "There," she smiled once done. "How are you feeling?"

"Oh just fine, just fine Bones."

She doubted he was telling the truth, but felt certain it was safe to walk. Putting an arm around Booth's waist, they continued their journey through the woods.

"I'm still waiting for an answer."

Booth was confused at first, but then he realized she was referring to her previous question about being in her body. He groaned. He had been so sure she had forgotten about that, but of course, he should have realized she hadn't.

"I uh... I didn't like it," he lied, hoping to get away with it.

She snorted. "Do you honestly want me to believe in that?"

"Yeah that would be great, actually."

Brennan laughed at that. "I know you liked it. Probably more than I liked being in your body."

"Whoa... why more?"

"You're a man."

"What is that supposed to mean Bones? After what you've been implying, I'm sure a _woman_ would be enjoying the situation just as much."

Brennan smiled. "At least I'm not afraid to admit that I did find it very interesting and pleasurable."

Breath caught in his throat, he almost stopped walking out of pure shock. "Pleasurable huh?" he finally managed.

It wasn't until then Brennan realized what she had said, she blushed, then frowned, confused at how fast the roles had been reversed. Now she was the one feeling stupid.

"Would you do it again if you got the chance?" she blurted out just to have something to say.

It took a while until he answered. "No," he said at last.

That surprised Brennan. "No?"

"No I would rather... have your body in... you know... the normal way."

Brennan smiled then.

"Are you saying touching _me_ is better than masturbating while wearing my body?"

Seeing the horrified look on his face, she realized she had done it again. She sighed. "I didn't mean to embarrass you," she added.

"I didn't do... gosh Bones! You just... don't say things like that, okay?"

She ignored his comment. "Of course you did. You wouldn't have been able to resist."

"Geez aren't you sure of yourself?" Booth muttered.

"Yes I'm a very attractive woman. And besides I'm certain your self-control couldn't be better than mine."

"There is nothing wrong with my self-control," Booth knew that it was a lie. Lately even he had started to question it. There was something about Brennan that made him act completely insane, he just could help it.

Brennan snorted, obviously not believing the lie. But just as she was about to talk, a noise somewhere ahead of them stopped her. She grabbed Booth's arm to stop him from walking. "Listen."

Booth did, and a smile slowly spread across his face. "It's a car, Bones, it's a car!"

"Yes, it means the road is near."

"Yeah I got that, come on!"

Brennan almost had to run to keep up with Booth as they made it through the woods, then all of the sudden the road appeared in front of them.

XxxxX

_TBC :)_


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter 20**

Finding the car once stepping back out onto the road hadn't been as easy as they had expected, and after walking for what had felt like an eternity and then waiting for someone to fix the car, finally being back in Booth's apartment felt more than good. They were both exhausted, mentally and physically.

Angela's painting was resting in the hallway, and the partners' were sprawled on the sofa. It wasn't late, but both of them were surprised to hear a knock on the door. They hadn't even had time to tell anyone that they had made it back.

With a heavy sigh, Booth got to his feet and headed to the door. It swung open and revealed an excited Angela on the other side.

"Hey sweetie!" she grinned, stepping into the apartment without asking for permission. "I saw Booths car, finally, what did you two do for so long? I thought you'd be back yesterday."

Just as Booth was about to talk, Angela spotted the painting. With a squeal, she went over to it, watching it carefully before finally turning back to Booth.

"Thank you it's so beautiful, isn't it?"

"Uh yeah, it's beautiful... uhm Angela... Bones and I..."

She didn't listen. "So did you do it?" she whispered.

"Do what?"

"Did you sleep with Booth? Don't tell me you haven't considered it, I know I wouldn't have said no to a test drive," she grinned.

Booth squirmed, suddenly feeling a bit too awkward.

"I'm not sure Hodgins would approve of that, Ange," Brennan had sneaked up behind Booth, and seeing the confused look on Angela's face, she couldn't help but smile.

"Hey what's going on here, have you two... are you..." Angela's voice trailed off and she frowned.

Booth nodded, then smiled. "We're back!"

Brennan smiled, nodding in agreement. "Booth hit a moose and the car wouldn't start so we had to stay at an abandoned house, it was raining and we... said some things and then we switched back," she explained.

"Hey I didn't _hit_ the moose, it was running out right in front of the car, Bones, it wasn't..."

Angela cut him off. "You were in a car accident? Are you okay?"

"We're fine," they both said.

Angela stared at Brennan, than at Booth and back at Brennan again. Her mouth suddenly turned into a grin. "You stayed the nigh in an abandoned cabin? What happened there?" she grinned.

"Nothing!" Booth was quick to say. "Nothing happened."

"That depends on how you define the word happen," Brennan clarified, receiving a warning look from Booth.

Angela chuckled. "You finally admitted to loving each other, didn't you? That would have changed you back, right?"

"Yes," Brennan admitted.

"That was about time," Angela smiled. "You know what, I'll just grab my painting and leave you two alone now, I'm sure you will find something to do," she winked at Brennan, then picked the painting up, turning to leave.

"And I want every tiny detail about your cabin adventure, okay sweetie?"

"Okay," Brennan agreed, hoping desperately that the artist would forget it all. Though she also knew the chances of that were pretty small.

The door shut and both Booth and Brennan just stood there staring after her.

"I should go too, I'm really tired," Brennan finally said.

"Yea me too Bones."

But instead of heading for the door, she went back to the sofa and collapsed into it. Booth joined her, leaning back into the cushions.

"Booth?"

"Yeah?"

"Do you mind if I just..."

"No, of course not, stay."

"Good because my legs are too..." she cut herself off. "Booth, are you awake?" Brennan turned her head tiredly; glancing up at Booth's sleeping form. A small smile spread across her lips as she watched him. She sighed then, letting her head fall to rest on his shoulder, and before she knew it, she had drifted into sleep herself.

XxxxX

The next week passed quickly, and soon it was Saturday, which meant Angela was planning to take the Jeffersonian team to a party. Brennan wasn't too excited, in fact she would rather have stayed at home, but she had let Angela talk her into it.

Just as she stepped out of the shower, there was a knock on the door. Wrapping a towel around her, she rushed to open, expecting it to be her best friend. Only, it wasn't.

"Bones, whoa," Booth stared back at her and for a moment she couldn't move or speak. She was suddenly all too aware of her lack of clothing.

Smiling sheepishly at him, she stepped aside and let him in. "Wh... what are you doing here?" she finally asked.

Booth didn't answer right away. "I uh..." his voice trailed off. "I can't stop thinking about that cabin, Bones... about what happened there..." he finally confessed.

"What _almost_ happened," Brennan corrected. "And I have been thinking of that too, actually."

"Maybe we should... you know..." he closed the door and took a few steps closer to Brennan "...continue where we left off..."

Brennan stared at him, shocked at first, but then she smiled expectantly. "Yes, I think that is a good idea, we both need..."

She was cut off as Booth abruptly pulled her to him, wrapping his arms around her and kissed her.

"Booth," Brennan gasped. "Angela will be here soon, we..." she was quieted by another kiss. His hands were on her back, the towel starting to slip and soon Angela was the last thing on her mind...

XxxxX

_**TBC ; )**_


	21. Chapter 21

**Chapter 21**

Somewhere in the back of her mind, she knew there was something she was supposed to do, something else than being naked on her bed with Booth, that is. But she just couldn't think of what, and right now she didn't even care. Booth was all she could concentrate on, and she didn't want it any other way.

She had been wanting this... him, for so long, finally having him made her dizzy with happiness. And she was sure Booth felt the same. After everything they had been through the last week, from dealing with being in each others' bodies, to driving each other crazy with sexual tension, she was surprised he had been able to hold back for so long.

A loud knock on the door and Angela's voice calling her name, was enough to make Brennan realize what that nagging thought had been all about. She slowly pulled away from Booth. She groaned, giving him an apologizing look, then she got to her feet searching for something to wear. Finding nothing made her realize she had only been wearing a towel, which was now lying abandoned on the living room floor. She decided to pick it up on her way to the door.

Securing the towel above her breasts, she reached for the door, but just as she was about to open she saw Booth coming toward her. He had on jeans and... her eyes stopped abruptly at the opened shirt.

"Button the shirt Booth!" she hissed.

"It doesn't have any buttons," Booth made a gesture for where the buttons had been not so long ago. Brennan stared, first not understanding. Then it hit her and she blushed.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to ruin your shirt," she mumbled.

"It's okay Bones, hey maybe we..."

A voice from the other side of the door cut him off. "Sweetie I know you're there!"

Booth sighed frustrated, then gestured for the door. "Just open it."

Brennan did. "Ange this is not a..." she abruptly cut herself off. It wasn't just Angela standing there, Hodgins, Cam, Daisy and Sweets stood behind her. Brennan's first thought was to just shut the door right in front of them, but before she got time to act upon her impulse, Angela had taken a few steps inside. Hodgins joined her. He gave her towel a funny look, then his eyes landed on Booth standing there staring back at the crowd.

"Hey what happened to your shirt?"

Eight eyes turned to stare at him. Booth squirmed. "Nothing," he said stupidly, fumbling to keep the shirt to cover as much skin as it could in its torn state.

"Oh my god, we interrupted something, didn't we?" Angela grinned.

The partners looked at each other awkwardly, both seeming to think the same. Was it even worth lying? Brennan frowned as she studied Booth's dishevelled look, then she thought about her own messy hair, and most importantly lack of decent clothes.

"No," she finally decided to say.

Angela rolled her eyes.

"We so did," Hodgins argued.

"Yeah," Angela agreed. "I take it you two don't want to come with us to the party."

"No, I'd rather stay at home," Brennan said honestly. She glanced at Booth, who nodded in agreement.

"Home sounds good actually," he said.

"I'm sure it does," Angela grinned. "Have fun," she turned and shooed Hodgins and the others out of the apartment.

Brennan closed the door and locked it before turning to Booth. She smiled. "I think they believed the lie."

Booth snorted, then shook his head in amusement. "No, Bones they didn't. Not at all."

"How can you tell?"

"You're a lousy liar, and just look at us!"

Brennan stared, offended by his words. "I can lie very convincingly," she finally said.

"You like to think that yeah," Booth smiled.

Brennan slapped his arm, but didn't bother to argue this time.

A long silence followed then as they just stood there, staring at each other.

Finally Brennan spoke. "Before we were... well before Angela came... " she let the words trail off, not really knowing what she wanted to say.

"Yeah?" Booth asked.

Brennan shook her head. "Nothing... I... it was nothing..."

"Bones..."

"Yes?"

"I uh..." Booth stepped closer, reaching out to brush a few strands of hair away from Brennan's face. His hand lingered there, slowly sliding down to land on her bare shoulder. "I can't wait any longer, Bones I..." he was quieted by a kiss. "I want you... now," he murmured in between kisses.

"I know," Brennan breathed. She knew all too well how he felt. She wanted him too. So what was there to be so shy about? They had been naked together before, of course, that had been in each other's bodies, but really it didn't change anything.

But it wasn't just about sex anymore. They had both admitted to loving each other, and thinking back at it, Brennan was sure that if none of the things that had led to them being trapped in that cabin had happened, she would never had said it. They had practically been forced together, forced to see the world in a whole new point of view. It had made them understand and respect each others' lives more. But most importantly, it had made them both confess their true feelings.

And even though Brennan never managed to find a logical answer to how it had been possible to switch in the first place, she was still, in some weird way thankful for it.

Snapping out of her thoughts, Brennan abruptly grabbed hold of Booth's shirt and started to back toward the bedroom.

It was time to take this thing that people called a relationship, to a whole new level.

XxxxX

_**THE END**_

_A/N: Thanks to everyone who's been reading and reviewing this story. I'm glad you liked it, and I hope you'll read more of my stories in the future :)_

_/Miss P_


End file.
